Another Girl
by meaganl124
Summary: John Proctor's daughter is involved in the very thing he is desperate to put a stop to. She's led by Abigail Williams, the girl he had an affair with not too long ago. And to think Julie Proctor was ever innocent...she's trusting the wrong people though.
1. I

**We're doing this as our school fall drama this year, and I liked how we were doing it, so I made this up- I picture my castmates when writing this, not the people in the movie or anything. Enjoy! Review, alert, fav!**

**...**

We ran through the trees, giggling, laughing, excited and nervous, our stomachs in knots.

I led two girls, Mary Warren, the servant girl at my home, and Diana- a tall, raven-haired, pale girl who was generally very awkward.

"Julie!" they cried as we ran to Tituba and the fire.

"Come on then!" I cried out and ran faster, my legs carrying me well. "Tituba, Tituba, we have everything."

"What's going on, what are we doing?"

"Make him mine, Tituba!"

All the girls chattered excitedly, except Betty Parris and Ruth Putnam, both were too young to be here- but were anyway.

Mary sat beside Diana, looking very nervous and shy, almost afraid.

I stood on Tituba's right, and on Tituba's left was Abigail Williams- the leader of this group. She used to serve at my house, until my parents kicked her out. I had felt sorry for her, and became her friend. Mercy, Susanna and other girls like my good friend Charlotte were there, and we were laughing and smiling. Tituba shushed us and ushered us to sit on the dirty forest floor. We did so, and looked up to her expectantly.

"Whatya bring me?" she looked around the fire.

I looked around at everyone, waiting to see who would go first. Mercy was brave enough. "Joseph Baker." She kissed some herbs and threw them in the concoction.

Susana wanted Matthew Hopkins, and everyone went.

"Jacob Smith."

"John Andrews."

"Jacob Pope."

"Adam Walk."

One on top of the other practically.

"John Willard." I got close to the fire and threw a flower in. John. My father's name was John. I wanted him to be like my father, as he was a good man- never drunk, but always working hard. I wished I could be so lucky to find a man that would treat me as well as Dad did Mom. Mr. Willard was exactly that. He was the man that could replace my father for me.

I sat back down, and Tituba looked across the leaping flames to the little ones. I looked as well. She called their names, and they put in a live frog and newt.

I turned to Diana and whispered to her about how awful it was, how dreadful- a living creature…Tituba began to chant, and we all began to rock from side to side, trying to get into it. Mercy at one point cried out to Tituba to make Joesph Baker fall in love with her, and she, in a happy place, smiled and rested her head on Susanna's shoulder.

"Who do you want Abby?" Susanna said to Abigail.

"Proctor." Mercy said knowingly.

I widened my eyes, looking at my older friend.

Susanna cried out to the forest, "Abby wants John Proctor!"

Everyone laughed, and I weakly joined in, I didn't want to seem the odd one out.

Abigail was into the chant, and got up and started not only dancing, but dancing wildly.

We all looked to her as our header, and we all whispered to each other about it, and then with the same excited faces and thoughts in mind, we began to dance around as well. Some began to strip- like Mercy stripped naked.

In the height of it all, Abigail grabbed the chicken Tituba was swinging above her head and drank its blood.

"Abby no!" Betty cried out to her cousin.

Mr. Parris entered and yelled, "What is this mischief!" We all screamed and scattered, running as fast as our legs could carry us.

Betty stopped and collapsed and Abby ran back to drag her off.

"I can't move! I can't move!" she screamed hoarsely, while her father watched in horror and shock.


	2. II

When Father returned from Salem, as Mary had done earlier, him and Mother had a long talk. Mary had told me all about Betty and her illness, and we'd gossiped for a bit until she went to her room for the night. I'd gone as well to court, but I'd come straight home after, while she'd gone to see Betty. Abby and Mercy were being nasty to her apparently and I preferred to push it out of my mind as listened to my parents' conversation. They made small talk and talked of how Mary had gone to court today, even though she wasn't supposed to.

Mary fought with them, and I gave up listening and tried to sleep. I knew my younger brothers were sleeping already- why couldn't I? Because I wasn't too young to understand my parents' situation? Hale was in the house, that I knew, but did not care to listen. I was at court today, I knew what he was talking about.

Then Giles Corey and Francis Nurse were there, saying their wives were taken from their home earlier this night, for they were accused of witchcraft. I wanted to go down and comfort Old Man Nurse, but I wouldn't- because I wasn't supposed to be hearing any of this.

14 years of age, and I'm reduced to listening in bed to my parents' business.

Then, things took a turn for the worse when Cheever and Herrick came to arrest Elizabeth Proctor, my mom.

I started to cry into my pillow and did my best to block the shouting.

"You said she was not accused!" Dad yelled.

Mom left with the sheriff though, and Dad was crying as well. She told him not to let me and my brother's worry.

Then, heard chains, and Dad screamed, "Don't chain her! I beg you! I will not have her chained!" I could hear Mary weeping.

All this because of a poppet and Abigail. She wanted my mother out of the way to have my father to herself. But he didn't love her, he loved my mother.

But Herrick had to chain them all. And as soon as they came, they were gone, my mother gone with them. All the husbands of the accused left to worry, all the children left to weep.

It was a mad world, and I beginning to question my loyalties.


	3. III

In the meeting house, us girls, "witnesses", were in our own pew in the front in the crowded room. Danforth called to let Goody Osborne in.

Two men dragged her in, and Hawthorne said that Goody Good had confessed already and wouldn't hang, and he wished she would do the same, or she'd be hanged."

Sarah Good was not a witch, but was desperate and rasped, "Yes, big as lie, him and her and Osborne writing her name in his book with her own red blood."

The crowd was taken aback, but us girls sat stiff backed and proud.

Osborne, telling the truth, though as crazy as she was, spoke, "Your honor, I never see the devil n my life, but can dance, by God, as fast as he can." She danced and went up to us girls and in her craze rasped, "bleh!" to us or some sort of sound. We all moved back, disgusted and scared of what she may do next as she were unpredictable.

"Sit her down!" I heard, and Osborne ran over to us once more. "You girls stop this. You bring me to harm."

"Ow, stop it!" we begged when Abby grabbed her stomach as if in pain and we mimicked her.

The crowd reacted in fright and worry. Danforth shouted at Osborne, "What are you doing to these girls? What're you mumbling?"

She said she did nothing wrong and Danforth ordered her to be taken out. She continued to hiss at us as she left and I looked to Diana and Charlotte so utterly revolted by Osborne.

Hawthorne questioned Martha Corey, and she was defiant and sarcastic, saying things like, "If I were a witch, I would know it." I would have rolled my eyes or laughed, I'd know this woman for so long, and I had to act as if she were evil- so I wouldn't get in trouble for trying to make a love spell with the others. Innocent women we were condemning. I felt so sorry for Gils Corey then. He was sweet and funny, and like a grandfather to me, just as Francis and Rebecca Nurse felt like other role model adults in my life- and here I was- turning against them all.

Giles, having enough got up to defend his wife, and the glares he shot in our direction felt somehow at me. I was so paranoid and afraid of what I was doing. This wasn't me- so why was I a part of this. I was easily influenced, that's why.

Herrick tried to hold Giles back and in that moment, I saw how incredibly handsome the Marshal was. Of course, I still lusted after Willard, but still.

I rolled my eyes when Parris spoke and wanted to cry in glee when Giles told him off.

Danforth, who I thought was a very strict, large man, frightened me when he spoke. I didn't want these people to be condemned; he wanted to be right, and to find witchcraft in the village.

Danforth looked at everyone, and said for the room to be cleared, and so we walked out solemnly, and as I did so, I thought I saw my father, and I gulped.

I was so afraid of what was going on in the courtroom, so I snuck back to the door and listened to how my father was against me- saying my friends and I were lying- and Mary was here to explain.

Mary. My confident and friend. She was older by 4 years and the servant, but we spent much time together.

My heart broke as I heard Francis say in panic, "I have brought trouble on these people; I have-"

Danforth spoke over him and I looked up to the ceiling, praying God may help us all.

I put my ear back to the door and heard, "Mr. Putnam, I have here an accusation by Mr. Corey against you. He states that you coldly prompted your daughter to cry witchery upon George Jacobs that is now in jail."

"It is a lie." Putnam said strangely.

It was not a lie. Ruth had been forced to in a plot for her parents to get Mr. Jacobs land.

I then fled back to the girls, hearing enough when I heard Mary break into sobs.

But Cheever came to retrieve us, and we reentered the room. We stood, practically glaring at Danforth and he looked at us and told us to sit. He told us how Mary had given a deposition that she never saw any spirits, that none of us did- we lied. Of course, she was speaking the truth, and when he asked us to confess, I moved my eyes around, looking at the girls without moving my head to see what they would do first. I was uncertain, and wanted to drop my guile. Abigail stood, and when asked, said there was no truth to Mary's words.

If only he had asked me to stand. I looked straight ahead at Mercy's hair. I couldn't stand to look up at Danforth's piercing eyes or my father's, or see Mary's sadness.

Abigail lied about my family. Why didn't they question me? I lived in that house! I was better than Abby to answer!

The dancing was brought up, and I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, conflicted. I don't know how to describe it.

Mary was forced to faint, and I knew if she did- I'd be in trouble with the others for lying, but I somewhat wanted her to succeed- so my mother and everyone else could be free of charge.

It was clear Abby would dance on my mom's grave if she could. To think of her as my step-mother was revolting. The comfort was that though she loved my father, my father loved my mother.

Abby was rebelling against Mary's accusation, and suddenly stopped. We looked at her confused, us girls. She grabbed her arms and started shivering. We followed, understanding.

"I freeze!" We cried.

"Abby!" Marry pleaded, terrified. She did nothing whatsoever, and we pretended she did. I felt guilty, but I couldn't exactly stop. I was in too deep.

Dad shouted in exasperation exactly what was true and what no one would see.

Mary tried to run and Dad caught her. Abby cried out for the Lord to save her, and Father crossed over to the pews and yelled at her, his veins in his face and neck bulging- "how do you call heaven? Whore! Whore!"

"John!" Herrick broke them apart and pushed him across the room by the judge's table and held him there, as long as my father fought him- trying to get back to Abby.

"It is a whore!" Dad shouted angrily.

"You will prove this!" Danforth shouted.

Dad trembled and calmed, everything falling to pieces around him. Herrick stepped back and went back to his position by the door. "I…I have known her sir. I have known her."

I had already knew this but to hear the pain in his voice was painful.

"You, you are a lecher?" Danforth marched over to him.

"John, you cannot say such a-" Francis stood behind me and I looked down at my feet, my hands clasped together in my lap.

Dad shouted at Francis and then explained the story I knew so well. How could I not? It was these events that had ruined my family life.

Danforth looked at Abby in such a way that she was not pleased with, but when she tried to leave- Herrick blocked her, and she reluctantly returned to her spot.

Danforth ordered for my mother to be brought out, and he made Abby stand across the room and turn her back. He made my father do likewise. No one in the room was to look or speak to Goody Proctor. I gulped.

When she entered, she walked slowly, and at her husband. He turned his head to look at her as well. Danforth noticed and ordered her to look only at him, not at Dad.

She lied, when she never lied, saying Father wasn't a lecher, and she was removed.

Too late, she realized she'd just condemned herself and her husband- he was now a liar apparently. If I were stand and speak out against Danforth's decision- I didn't want to know the outcome. I was the devil's helper, not banisher. I brought shame upon myself.

Father was breaking apart, and I did nothing. I remained impassive.

Abigail, realizing she may lose her case because of Hale, screamed at the ceiling, and with the rest of my group, I whipped my head around to look. We whimpered and started to weep, and we spoke of a yellow bird on the rafters that was going to attack us- it was Mary sending her spirit out on us- or so we said.

Father said wisely, "I see no bird! Do you see a bird!"

We pretended to be possessed and repeated everything Mary said. What was a world when I could switch off all my urges to help the right cause- my family and close family friends…

When Susanna cried that Mary was stretching out her spirit, all us girls fell to the ground and under the benches in an effort to save ourselves. I thought surely my father would never forgive me for this.

Parris and the others were trying to get the devil to "leave" her.

Abigail screamed Mary was coming down and we all screamed shrilly and ran to one side of the room, grouped together, looking fearful and tear tracks were on our cheeks as we breathed heavily.

Dad tried to stop the madness, and Mary decided to join us again when she called my father the devil's man. Everyone in the room was wide-eyed and gasped, including me.

Parris praised God, and the girls repeated, but I said it more weakly, as if tired. My father did not carry the devil's book, he did not make Mary sign. He didn't claw at her neck, threatening her.

Hale said what I thinking- "Excellency, this child's gone wild!"

Dad screamed in agony, "Mary, Mary!"

Mary yelled at him, saying she would not sign any more and asked for Abby's forgiveness. Abby embraced her and brought her into our circle.

Danforth asked my father to confess and my father, he lost it. His mind wild, breathless he said, "I say…I say…God is dead!"

I started to sob in the background of all the drama. Everyone ignored me.

Parris shouted in sheer happiness. "Hear it!"

I wanted to slit his throat, but in my mental breakdown- I didn't find the power to narrow my eyes at him.

My entire family was falling apart- and it was my fault. Or Abby's when you thought about it. Some friend she was.

Dad laughed insanely and yelled, "A fire, a fire is burning! I hear the boot of Lucifer, I see his filthy face. And it is my face, and yours Danforth."

We looked on in horror.

"For them that quail to bring men out of ignorance, as I have quailed, and as you quail now when you know in all your black hearts that this be fraud-"

He pointed at Abby, and it felt like it was me too, as I was right beside her. "God damns our kind especially, and we will burn, we will burn together!"

Danforth ordered for him to be taken out, feeling that this was final- all was settled.

Hale quit and Danforth raced after him to reason. Dad yelled as he was pulled away, "You are pulling Heaven down and raising up a whore!" Herrick pulled him out the door.

I'd had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. This was different from other court meetings. "Daddy!" I screamed through my tears, and sprinted out after him.


	4. IV

2 weeks later, was the hanging for Goody Osborne, and I was with the townsfolk and girls cheering and she hissed at us as she passed. The major people of the town threw rotten food at her, or spat at her. Even Betty and Ruth were cheering. And when she was hanged, the roar of the crowd was louder than ever.

That was a while ago though, that fall, 3 months later, I was walking past the jail- looking to the place where my parents were with sadness, and I saw Herrick, nearly drunk, walking in. I smiled. I went closer.

The past three months had been a most eventful.

After the court meeting, I'd run after my father, and we talked Herrick left us for to a moment.

"Daddy- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was terrible, and I didn't stop. I was in too deep…and I didn't stop."

"Julie. It's alright. Julie, you're the eldest, you and Mary watch over your brothers for me and your mother. I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"I was so worried you may hate me."

He relented, seeing my tears.

"Julie, I could never hate you. You're my eldest child; my only daughter. I love you. But these are terrible times…" he trailed off.

"Daddy, just promise me you'll fight. For us, your children and wife. I don't know what we'd do without you."

He smiled weakly, and Herrick came back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Proctor; I have to take him now."

I nodded my head, wiping my tears away with my fingers. I sniffled. "Alright."

I went closer to the jail and listened in on what was happening. They were saying how Mother was pregnant…how Dad seemed lifeless…

I tried to think of better things.

I'd come to the jail frequently over the summer months to visit my parents, to try to feed them, spark hope in them…I could remember the first time as clear as any other.

"Marshal, will you permit me? I'm just a young girl- 14! I've lost my parents. Let me see them. Please." After pleading with him for a bit, he accepted and let me go. Mother seemed dull, but tried her best to comfort me. She would play with my hair or clothes when I visited, and often remarked how beautiful I was becoming. With Father, it was like I wasn't even there. He muttered things, like my name for instance, but nothing I could completely understand.

I came to the jail frequently. So often that I struck up a relationship with Herrick.

At first it was friendly, then one night, after I'd finished visiting my parents and was to go to Samuel Nurse and take the boys home, Herrick stopped me and kissed me so passionately, I thought might topple over. He was an older man, but he was still young- and apparently- I wasn't too young for him. I welcomed his kisses from then on. I'd completely forgot about John Willard by then, because I knew in a matter of time, I'd be the Sherriff's wife.

I saw Herrick, Danforth, Hale and Parris exit the jail and wait outside. I crept closer and listened to what was going on inside. Giles was dead, she told my father.

I sighed. That man was murdered by stoning, and he didn't care.

They changed the subject to Father confessing, and mom confessed she wanted him alive, but she would not take away his choices. I wanted him alive too. He asked about Rebecca, and when Mother gave him the reply, he said it was a pretense.

They spoke of that until lechery came back up, now they blamed themselves for what Abby had caused. I remembered telling Abigail she could burn in hell, for it was her fault my parents were condemned. Her "love" was condemned, and she did nothing. She was a selfish whore.

Hawthorne came in, and then rushed out screaming that Dad would confess.

I let a tear fall. But hearing my mother weep made me weep as well.

Everyone walked in but Herrick. He had seen me and had been embracing me, trying to soothe me in the hall.

Parris from the door shouted, "Marshal, hurry!" and with one last look of devotion, he ran.

Dad confessed to seeing the devil, and doing his work. He tried to say he saw no one with the devil- so they could go free- but Danforth would not allow it.

Dad had to sign the paper that would go on the church door for the village to see, and he wouldn't. But when he did sign, he snatched the paper away and said they saw him sign it, and God did too- what more was needed. I agreed silently.

I turned my head away for a minute and when I heard Father mention his 3 children, my heart panged.

I then heard a huge dispute going on, and knew Father had torn up the document. He would hang, and everyone else wanted him to live, but mother did not dare talk him out of it. He was in a good place.

At the next hanging, with Rebecca Nurse, Martha Corey, and some others, including my father. Everyone was silent and guilty.

The girls' faces showed so much guilt, as I did. But I looked at my father, and started to sob when they all started to say in unison the Our Father. The major people of the town were silent and sad as well.

I heard my father break off for a moment and whisper, "Be strong Julie." Then he continued with the prayer.

He had heard my cries, and knew it were for him. It was our entire fault for these innocent people being hanged, and I could no longer do anything about it.

When they stepped up to the platform, and put their heads through the nooses, everyone held their breaths. When the bottoms beneath their feet dropped, they were hanged. I looked away, they deserved that. Herrick stood across from me, his eyes reading much sorrow. I closed my eyes, wanting it to be over.


End file.
